


The Boys and Me

by springdistance



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanservice, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Love, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Violence, almost reverse harem, black butler in real world, modern girl in black butler, real world vs anime world, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdistance/pseuds/springdistance
Summary: For Charlie, life has gotten a little bit boring, a smidge lonely, and a whole lot busy. Managing her non-existent social life, work, student teaching, studying, and homework were never easy, but somehow she managed. However, when she finally decided to take some time for herself, the Universe seemed to have other plans.Now, some of her favorite characters and not so favorite characters are stuck in the real world and living in her house. Friendship, trust, love, a large amount of sass with a dose of sarcasm, and an insistent need to makeout with a certain caretaker of the dead are turning her single girl life completely upside down.But the biggest mystery remains... and that's something that only Charlie will be able to solve: Will she stay or will she go?





	1. The Mediocrity of a Single Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a re-write of my very first fan-fiction that was originally posted to Quotev!

Once again, Charlie has found herself sinking into an emotional pity party on a Sunday night with the only thing to really look forward to do is a shower and student teaching a 1st grade class in the morning. This was one of those “perks” of living on your own, if you want to call it that… Being 23, single, a “super senior” (due to taking way too many elective classes for the first year of University), literally having no social life except for two girls who are just as busy, and the only “family” keeping her company is her plants… Really gives a girl an entirely new meaning to being “alone.”

“ _Oh, god_! I’m going to be a lonely plant lady for the rest of my life!” Charlie yelled to herself and dramatically fell to the floor of her small home as soon as she opened the door. “I wish I had a boyfriend to come home to who would make me laugh and give me kisses and back rubs…” She sighed and pulled herself up the stairs to her room to take a shower. She looked at the vintage alarm clock on her nightstand and noticed the time was close to 9pm. Her job in a ceramic studio was fun, but the hours were long on the weekends which didn’t leave her much time (or energy) to do much of anything else that wasn’t any different than what she did during the week: studying and anything else related to her degree.

_‘Screw It, I’m watching some effing Black Butler tonight.’_

Charlie grabbed two fresh towels from the cupboard and sat them on the toilet before peeling off her clothes and getting in the shower. The warm water instantly relaxed every muscle in her body as soon as it landed on her face. She inhaled softly as the smell of her lavender shampoo hit her nose as she massaged it through her long brown hair. This was just an added bonus to the serene feeling of washing the day’s grime away. A genuine smile graced her lips for the first time that evening, “I could stay in here for forever… But, the need to watch a _little_ TV is greater…” She then quickly finished, turned off the shower and wrapped her hair and body up with the towels. She caught her reflection in the mirror and noticed that her mascara didn’t completely come off. A groan escaped her lips as she pulled out some makeup remover towels and, a little aggressively, started taking off the makeup remnants.

“ _Good lord_ … Apparently the universe doesn’t want me to watch TV… _Why do you forsake me_!” She threw the makeup towelette into the trash and quickly unraveled her hair from the towel and dried it off haphazardly before returning to her conjoined room and putting on underwear and an over-sized Iron Maiden shirt that belonged to her ex-boyfriend—but, we aren’t going to get into that. 

She nearly sprints down the stairs to her cozy living room and plants herself on her couch. She was just about to turn on the TV and snuggle into her knitted pink blanket but only to be _rudely_ interrupted by an unusually loud growl from her stomach. With a defeated groan, Charlie fell into the couch and buried her face into one of the decorative pillows. “Why is food a tasty necessity? … _Geez_ , it would be really nice if Sebastian could just pop in here, make some yummy food, and leave… Or something…” She quietly sighed and got up to warm up a frozen dinner from Whole Foods. Five long agonizing minutes later, she made her way back to the living room, and before sitting on the couch, she looked up to the ceiling and squinted at it.

“Alright, _Universe,_ is this it? Can I _finally_ enjoy some long awaited TV? _Yes_? Okay! No take backsies! _God… I’ve got to get a roommate…_ ” She more so mumbled that last bit to herself as she sat down and snuggled back into her blanket with her food and finally turned on the TV to the Funimation app without any other troubles from the “Universe.”

_Heh, that’s what she thought._

As soon as she pressed play for the 6th episode in season 1, it happened. Her TV shut off and before another groan could escape her lips, the lights in the house went out as the screen on her TV went bright white. The light beaming out of the TV was getting far too bright to look at. With a squeal she frantically placed her food on the coffee table and grabbed the remote to try and see if it would shut off, but nothing happened. The TV only got brighter and brighter as if it was about to explode. Charlie covered her head and body completely with the blanket right as several bangs resonated on the floor in front of the couch as well as the sound of her small plants on the coffee table crashing to the floor with the pots shattering. 

" _Holy Crap_! _This is how I die_!”

She grasped the blanket tighter for a moment or two before deciding to peek over the edge and survey the damage she had heard. And instead of just her tiny succulent and cactus littering the rug, Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and the Undertaker were there on her floor… too. Undertaker was the first to lift his head, and in a groggy yet giggly voice, he said: "I never considered 'crap' to be holy... hehe.” Before his face fell right back into the rug.


	2. Food is a Necessity

_‘There is no way that’s really them! Is it…?’_ Charlie hesitantly stood up when the lights came back on and grabbed the fork from her food and shakily made her way to the man who looked way too much like Undertaker. She nudged his torso with her bare foot and hastily pointed the fork down at the man as he stirred. The top hat that was barely hanging on to his head completely came off when he turned to look up at her with bangs pushed back and his face on full display. Charlie’s blue eyes widen and she dropped to her knees in front of him. There were no contacts that could mimic the striking green and yellow irises of his eyes. There were no prosthetics or makeup that could create such an obvious life-like resemblance to the scar running across his face. And there were no men on Earth that were as beautiful as the confused man staring back at her.

“I’ve gone completely mad… There’s no way this is real.” Charlie spoke with a soft breathlessness.

“Miss, I can assure you that you have  _not_ gone  _mad_ ,  _heheh_.” Undertaker stood up and looked right at her as he placed his hat back on his head. He then held out a long slender hand for her to take. She hesitantly allowed him to pull her back up, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t relish in the way his large hand engulfed her small one  _and_ the way his long black nails lightly scratched her wrist. Luckily, she pulled her hand away quick enough that it wasn’t awkward. Undertaker folded his hands under his chin and grinned at her. “I was just in my shop making a lovely coffin when I was pulled into a light, and ended up here.” Charlie just stared at him with a bewildered expression before she was pulled out of the trance by a rough and painful grip on her arm. She snapped her head up in fear at the person who grabbed her far too roughly and saw an angry Claude looking down at her, eyes beaming with an intent to kill.

"I  _suggest_ you tell my why I was pulled away from tending to my master! He's not someone that you can just leave! He will  _destroy_ the place! More importantly, his soul could be taken!" The demon was seething, but that didn't stop her from wanting to smart off to him saying something along the lines of “Well, that’s your fault for hiring demon servants,” but was cut off by a chuckle before she could speak. Which was _probably_ in her best interest. 

"Like how  _you_ have been trying to still  _my_  masters?  _How the tables have turned_... and, my  _my_ ,  _Claude_ , hasn't anyone ever told you it is rude to grab a lady? This isn't very gentlemanly of you." Charlie turned away from the golden eyed demon to look straight into the red eyes of Sebastian who was surprisingly just a few inches away from her face. ' _Okay... This is a little too close for comfort.'_ She managed to yank her arm away from Claude fairly easily and take a few steps away from Sebastian who looked far too amused for her liking. She was about to speak, but was once again cut off by a scoff from none other than Grell. They flipped their red hair and sauntered over to Charlie with a very skeptical look.

“ _Oh, Bassy_! You  _obviously_ don’t know a true lady if it even hit you in the face! She’s no  _lady_.  _What lady forgets to cover her bits_! Besides no lady would ever dare tattoo her skin!” Grell poked at the floral tattoo that covered Charlie’s forearm causing the girl to look down at her arm but quickly forgetting about the tattoo because she realized what Grell meant by “covering her bits”… She had on no pants! And the 3 men present were _very_ much aware of that. 

Charlie embarrassingly pulled down the shirt she had on just enough to hide her polka dotted underwear and shuffle back to the couch and grab the blanket to cover her. There was no doubt that her white skin was now the same color as Grell’s hair. Undertaker's shoulders began to shake with laughter which only deepened the heat on her face. When she looked back up after making sure she was well covered, she was going to speak, but was once again cut off by an eruption of arguments and laughter. Charlie huffed in slight annoyance, all embarrassment gone.

“Um… _Excuse me_? …Yeah, hi! I’d like to say something! …Hey,  _do you mind not talking for a second_?” Charlie’s eyes twitched at the lack of acknowledgment as she took in a deep breath before turning on her “teacher voice.”

“ _Will you all just shut up for a second and let me actually talk! This is my house you know_!”

All four of them turned wide eyed at a small yet _slightly_ horrifying woman who looked like she was about to bite off every one of their heads. Charlie took in another deep breath and brought her fingers to her forehead to massage it. " _Look_ … I know this is extremely confusing. I am perplexed by it myself. But, _please_ stop arguing for a minute, so that we can actually figure this out. All of this yelling isn’t solving anything.” Charlie let out a breath and crossed her blanket covered arms over her chest. 

“Let me start first, so _spider demon_   _Claude_ over there will stop looking at me like he’s about to kill me… So…  _first_ , my name is Charlie. No, I did  _not_ take you away from your master, and I can tell you right now that there _can’t_ be anyway I caused this.” Charlie started filling up with anxiety as she replayed the events that happened prior to having 4, basically, monsters plop into her living room. 

“I was just sitting on my couch, about to watch you- _TV,_  when all of a sudden the lights went out and the TV screen went completely white. That's when the four of you  _and my plants_ were lying on my floor. I don't know _how_ it happened, or  _what_ happened. But, I know for a fact I didn’t  _intentionally_ do anything.”   
  
Grell was the first to comment, "That all sounds nice,  _pet_ , but how would you know Claude was a demon _?"_ __  
  
"Yes, and I do not recall ever mentioning my being a  _spider_ demon."   
  
"Lady Charlie, please explain why you seem to know about us.” The woman looked over at Sebastian and then adverted her gaze. ‘ _Would it be a good idea to tell them the truth? I guess I don’t see why not… It’s not like any of this makes sense anyway.’_ Charlie took another deep breath for the hundredth time that night and began to tell them all about how they from an anime and manga called  _Kuroshitsuji_ , or rather, Black Butler.  
  
All of them looked shocked to hear this, and after a long  _slightly_ awkward silence, Undertaker started laughing and in between laughs he said, "Well, that explains why everything looks so different! This is quite,  _hehe_ , amusing,  _hehehe_!" Undertaker fell to the floor laughing at this. ‘ _I'm glad he finds it all_ amusing... _Where the hell are they going to stay- Oh dear god…'_ Realization dawned on her.  _'I only have like 2 spare rooms and one of them is basically storage filled with my mom’s crap…’_

“God…” Charlie groaned and sunk to the couch.  _“Universe… Why are you doing this to me? ..._ Okay… seeing as none of you actually have a place to stay and it’s already pretty late, you’ll have to stay here until we can figure this all out.” Grell scoffed and cossed their arms at the notion. Charlie rolled her eyes at Grell and yawned. 

  
_"Well_ , I live alone, so you won't have to worry about anyone else around here but me.” Charlie covered her mouth and yawned again. “My house isn’t very large, so I only have one guest room with a bed. However, there is a couch in the library space right up the stairs, this couch and lounge chair as you can see. The bed is already made, and there’s a blanket on the couch upstairs, and whoever uses this couch can use my blanket. There’s also some extra blankets in the wicker basket over there.” Charlie pointed to a medium sized basket between the couch and lounge chair. 

“I don't know if demon's sleep or _whatever_ , so you all can figure it out. But, I honestly need to go to bed.” Charlie stood up and dropped the blanket to the couch and walked past every one to the stairs. As much as she wanted to stay downstairs and ask them all a million questions, she honestly didn’t know if her heart could take anymore of it. Plus, she was more exhausted than ever. She stretched and yawned once again.

“Good night!” She gave a small wave and darted up the stairs. As soon as she was safe and sound behind closed doors, she collapsed to her bed and let out all her nerves in one scream into her pillow. She sniffled a few times as if she was going to cry and turned her head to the side looking at the fork she has been unknowingly clinging to.

“I didn’t even get to eat my food!”

 


End file.
